


继母02che

by iugfd



Category: all豹 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iugfd/pseuds/iugfd





	1. Chapter 1

敖广和他的夫人准备安寝，而敖丙一早就歇下了。厚重的门掩去了纷杂的音，一墙之隔是两个世界。

敖广看着他的夫人在他面前熟稔地塌下腰身，丝质睡袍绸扇一样打开，眼角淌下晕湿的媚。

他抚上他光洁的臀，落手抽了一巴掌，他的夫人趴在枕间吐出轻吟，苍白的指尖摸索着向后探，回头投向他的目光有不加掩饰的赤裸欲望。

“敖广，操我。”

艳红的穴口被指甲染得漆黑的手指掰开，吐出一点透明的清液，敖广探入一根手指，湿润紧窄的甬道依依不舍地吸啜，一层层往深处挽留。他环过夫人不赢一握的腰身，解开肿胀的欲根深深契入。

“受得住么？”

他深深浅浅地撞击他的臀肉，还不忘体贴一下他的感受。他的夫人的回答是艰难地半旋身，与他交换一个漫长的亲吻。

他们间的婚姻无关爱情，肉体的痴缠虽是宣泄情欲，却比山盟海誓还要来得煽情诱人。

敖丙站在他父亲寝室的门外，他不知道他这个时候从床上爬起来的目的究竟是什么，他像根木棍直愣愣地戳进地板，门缝透出暖黄的光打在他苍白的脸上。他看见他的继母在他父亲身下放浪婉转，白花花的肉体和喷溅的体液，那些嘤宁喘息就像在他耳边回响一样清晰。

他到底为什么来的呢？

敖丙想起来了，他在他的床上摸到一个银制的镯子，雕着繁复缭乱的花纹，他握着它，好像握着继母苍白的手腕。

他是因为它过来的，他握着它过来了，梦游一样，在找一个遗失的梦。

现在他站在梦境的端口，前面是旖旎的温柔乡。幻想中他感觉到门缝内他的继母落在他身上的目光，像把打开梦境的钥匙交到了他的手上。

浑浑噩噩中究竟如何挨到的天明，敖丙不太记得了。他头一回像今夜这么认真地审视他概念里名为“家”的住所，头一回迈上旋梯有走不到头的错觉。

然而还是走到了头。

“你想要什么？”

天光欲晓，他看到他的继母，他半躺在沙发上，双目微阖，睡袍的宽大衣袖长长地下垂，荒烟蔓草在上面缓慢生长。薄唇张合吐出支离破碎的话语，他是敖丙所幻想的，那个将要倾颓的艳丽的梦。

“你想要什么，敖丙？”


	2. Chapter 2

敖丙在后来无数次想，再给他思考的间隙，他会不会把这件丑事扼杀在那个吻里。每一次想，结论都是不会。

欲望的闸门一旦打开，就没有再关上的余地，圣人也要随波逐流。

敖丙没有想到继母是这样的瘦，肩膀揽在怀里硌手，他顺着他微突的喉结吻下去，生涩又虔诚。这个时候他还记得自己的身份，秤砣似的重压在心上，要把他压沉下去。可继母忽然伸手抱住他的脖子，回吻他，把他从重压下拖出来，又溺进另一个沼泽。

“太太。”

他又轻声叫他了，这回他确实有个少年的样子了，脆弱又蓬勃的生命力，和滚烫的心跳一样慰贴。继母没有应他，他就挨进他怀里凌乱细碎地吻，连被他压在身下的苍白身体都涂上淡粉的胭脂色。

“太太。”

他一声声叫着，好像有无限的依恋似的。

他的继母不耐地蹙着眉，敖丙叫得他意乱心烦，烈酒的后劲延烧到心里去，撺掇着要做出乱来，便索性用吻堵住他的唇。

他开始确实没有想过，要调教这样一个青涩的情人。

敖丙抚摸他的身体，动作和他父亲一样温柔，但还是截然不同的，少年是带着轻微紧张的探索，在开垦他身体的隐秘，挖掘可以得到快乐的源头。这和他床上的每一个情人都不一样，过往他软下腰，对方的技巧就足够取悦他，施舍也好掠夺也好，人的身体就是这么浅薄，所谓高贵的魂和灵在肉体的欢愉前也会柔顺地臣服，不会再思考那些冠在欢愉上的名头。

敖丙终于探到那处能够让他攀上快乐顶峰的地方，他往里面挤进一个指节，湿热滑腻，像张小嘴嘬着，搅动还有细腻的水声。他情不自禁往更深处，继母的呻吟声深深浅浅地响，他几乎以为那是给他的行为的鼓励，动作便更加放肆起来。到最后不管不顾地把自己的器物捅进去，继母低哼了一声，他才意识到自己失了分寸。

可是他从来没有被这样温暖紧窄的地方包裹着过，他动一动，那张小嘴就好像活了，要把他的精液吸出来。敖丙拖起继母的臀，欲望挟持了理智，主导了行为，他在继母身上最圆润饱满的地方掐下一道道指痕，侵犯进柔软的穴心，甚至抵在那里射出来。他的继母在他实施暴行时是柔顺的，他在他耳边呻吟，痛苦混杂着难以言明的快乐。

后来有那么多撕扯不清的纠缠，敖丙忘不掉的还是这个晚上。他的继母对他打开身体，接纳了他的全部，像安抚他的情人。如潮水般的快感中他差点懵懂地把混乱的心意说出口，不管是否荒唐或是痴心妄想。

但他到底没有说，他悠悠地沉浸了下去。

直到荒唐浓艳的梦醒了，他的继母坐在窗前梳头发。

继母的暗紫色长袍，斜掠下来拖在地上，整个房间都像浸在他衣袍里的浓郁夜色里未曾睡起。

敖丙心上兵荒马乱，继母却没有看他。

“我说你昨晚照顾我累了，便在我房里睡下去了。”

他的继母说，黑亮的发丝有几根飘飘悠悠地落到地板上，腕间银质的手镯和桌角磕了一下，清亮地响。

“你父亲在客厅等你，收拾好了下去吧。”

敖丙忽然就把心沉住了，不再六神无主，他盯着继母的手腕间，踌躇了片刻，还是问出来了。

“太太，这个镯子……”

“这个？”

继母用漫不经心的口吻说。

“本来就是我的，怎么了？”


End file.
